Percy Jackson : The Children Of The Big Three
by lanarrateur
Summary: What if Percy, Thalia, and Nico were raised in their father's domains and never been able to go to the real world and be normal teenagers and instead were kept as a secret? Well find out as the cousins discover Camp Half Blood and are in store for some adventures!
1. The Godly Life

**CuteKit362: A GODLY LIFE**

 **Percy's P.O.V**

I dreamed that this day would come, the day that maybe, just maybe my father and my uncles would let me visit Camp Half Blood. Being a child of the BIG THREE was one of the reasons I couldn't go,because of that monsters would leap on me and my cousins, Thalia and Nico any chance they got and secondly no one knew about us except the Olympians. Therefore we were stuck on Mount Olympus. Although we wanted to visited the real word badly, being raised up in Olympus, and our fathers domain's had some good too it. But today I hoped they would finally let us go to Camp Half Blood, and it was a perfect time to ask since the campers of Camp Half Blood were coming today to Mount Olympus.

I thought about what they would seem like, well like Demigods of course but I knew they had a different lifestyle then my cousins and I. Finally I decided that I should probably wake up to find out for himself.

With that kept in mind I heard my cousins Nico and Thalia trying to wake me up. " GET UP KELP HEAD!" Thalia yelled in my ear, I groaned at her and put the pillow on my head knowing I should get up but did it to annoy Thalia. "Maybe he's dead" Nico said sounding a little hopeful, after all he is the son of Hades.

I could feel Thalia glaring at Nico with her electric blue eyes then turned back to Percy. "PERCY I WILL FRY YOU IF YOU DO NOT GET UP!'' Thalia yelled, I laid there liked te corspe Nico wished me to be. I could here Nico stepping back and I then realized that Thalia wasn't kidding but before I could respond I felt a painful jolt of electricity going down my spine. I got up screaming and yelling at Thalia while Nico was in the background laughing so hard he almost cried.

" Well now that I got you up,'' Thalia said when I settled down.

"We should probably start getting ready and head to the Triklinion.'' ( _greek for dining room_ )Thalia reminded us, then I remembered, Zeus called the Gods and the Goddesses of Olympus ( _and my cousins and I_ )to breakfast which normally meant he had an announcement. I hoped it was what I thought it was. After we got dressed we headed down to the Triklinion.

We entered the room where The Gods and Goddesses were sitting on their mini thrones which were now surrounding the dining table. We went to our fathers who left a seat for us and they seemed more gleeful today. We sat down next to our fathers who were at normal mortal height along with the other gods and goddesses, it seemed to be a normal Olympian morning where the gods and goddesses chattered about mortal news and several of my teachers asked me if my cousins and I were training, and yes we were trained by all the Olympians. My personal favorite class was swordsmanship with Ares, of course I don't like Ares but I did fight well with a sword especially with my sword Riptide. My least favorite class was with Di (thats what we called Aphrodite in our classes) where she taught us to be gentlemen and ladies, Thalia equally hated the class.

Then I wondered when was Zeus going to speak then finally he rose and the chatter stopped. '' I have an announcement to make!'' Zeus said loudly which was normally his regular tone. "As you all know, the campers of Camp Half Blood will be coming to Mount Olympus, so I have chosen my daughter and my nephews to show them around Olympus!''there was loud chatter throughout the room. My dad turned to me and smiled with his sparkling emerald sea green eyes. I smiled back at him still feeling a little disappointment, but maybe I could still find a way to ask my father and my uncles if I could go to Camp Half Blood.

I looked at my cousins who seemed to be excited about giving a tour to the demigods, and after breakfast they came over to me. ''Aren't you excited Percy!'' Thalia said with a bright smile on her face which she normally didn't do. '' Yeah of course'' I said clearly not enthusiastic. "But it's not what I was hoping for I guess," Nico and Thalia turned there heads to each other knowing what I meant.

"Look Percy, someday we will be able to go down to Camp Half Blood but maybe our fathers just think that we would cause them to be jealous and then they complain to their parents and next thing ya know, there is a riot between the Olympians,then my dad has to deal wit all this paperwork and-"

"Ahem" Thalia cleared her throat ushering Nico to get to the point.

"But I do know one day we will have our chance to shine and this is the way to start.'' my little cousin said sounding serious but I knew deep down he wanted to laugh. I finally smiled at him and we all began to laugh. '' I suppose you are right Nico in your own weird way of looking at things.'' I said with a grin and Nico grinned back at me.

 **Thalia's P.O.V**

Strangely, part of me agreed with Kelp Head. I wanted to go down to Camp Half Blood and show those Demigods who's boss and not just Daddy's Little Princess and **second** best out of all my cousins, everyone thought Percy was the oldest and strongest but he wasn't actually, well strongest , yeah but not the oldest! I know you are probably wondering like what?! I thought Poseidon broke the pact first! Well that isn't true and let's just say that's one of my family's secrets..

I stared at the lawn of Mount Olympus which was always beautiful with Demeter and Persephone (when she gotta chance to come here ) taking care of it. Then my eyes caught to the training arena, which was built for me and my cousins to be taught by the Olympians and of course train there . Then I smiled to my cousins, ''Who's up for some archery'' I said making my smile even wider. I knew they didn't want to because they knew I was better but they would never turn me down because they knew I would taunt them for days. After the moaning ,we headed to the archery range. When we got there all I had to do was think about my bow then it appeared in my hand. The bow was a gift from Apollo for besting Artemis's hunters. It would appear and disappear when ever I thought so and the quiver was enchanted so whenever I took out an arrow another one appeared. While I was getting ready Nico and Percy got there usual bows which were not enchanted, I thought to myself while smirking. After they were ready, we stood there waiting for the targets to move, and yeah the targets were enchanted to move around so it would be harder for us. Finally they started moving and the game uh I mean training began.

 **Nico's P.O.V**

I knew Thalia and Percy were easily gonna beat me, I mean I am good but being the youngest out of my cousins made them more experienced but I still had my moments sometimes. I tried going for the big targets which were way easier as I learnt over time because they took longer to move around. They were sorta easy for me but they all were still tricky because you never knew where they were going, but Thalia made it look easy, she was the quickest of us and EVERY target she would atleast make 2 bullseye's and was very hard to do with the little targets moving fast. I saw Percy struggle with the targets but finally made a bullseye to a little one and a big one. As for me, I was doing pretty well at least better than Percy. I shot at all the big ones first making almost all of them bullseye and then making my way to the little ones which surprisingly I did decent on. After me and Percy ran out of arrows we sat down on the ground watching Thalia train. '' Is she ever gonna stop!'' I said crashing flat to my back on the ground feeling the sun's heat hitting my whole body and it seem to weaken me which is why I preferred the dark. '' You know Thalia, always time to show off.'' Percy said laughing, Thalia turned her head glaring at us. ''Oh and you guys have something better to do!'' she said angrily. Percy look at the sword's arena then we both smiled ''Actually we do.'' I said with a smile and pointed to the sword's arena. Yeah I wasn't the best at swordsmanship but neither was Thalia so she couldn't show off, then she frowned but we knew she wouldn't say no because she never said no to a challenge and neither did Percy and I. ''Whatever.'' Thalia finally said annoyed. Percy and I smiled again and headed towards the arena. As usual me and Thalia tried to gang on Percy but always failed and Percy always came back with his sword Riptide swinging at us as we dodge over and over again finally I thought I had him and tried to sneak on him but Percy was quick and as I put my leg out to sweep kick him he reversed it and sweep kicked me and with Riptide he hit me on the shoulder causing me to fall.

As Percy turned his from me to Thalia she began to charge at Percy and he dodge then took her arm and judo flipped her to the ground. In conclusion, Percy beat us as always. After we finished with our other training exercises we hit the showers.

 **Annabeth's P.O.V**

Finally, I thought. Today was the day we went to Mount Olympus and not only get to see our parents for the first time!, we had a surprise awaiting us at least that's what Chiron said. I wondered what it could possibly be. As I got up, I headed towards the bathroom to get ready. Just when I finished putting my long curly hair in a ponytail, I heard Chiron running down to each cabin and yelling Get up and start getting ready. Just as I was about to head out, I heard a groan. ''Getting up early I see, as always, '' the voice said sitting up from his bed yawning. Nathan Kennedy, my oldest brother in the Athena Cabin also the head counselor of my cabin. I smiled at him ''Actually a bit earlier today,'' I said while Nathan yawned again then got up. He looked at me curiously with his hazel brown eyes which seemed to be studying me and trying to read my mind. Then he scratched his light brown hair with streaks of blonde hair then he stopped and looked at me like he had figured it out. '' Thinking about Olympus huh..'' he said with wide smile. I admit it, I was a bit shocked but of course I didn't show it. Of course I didn't say anything and neither did Nathan, he just simply walked to the restroom but then stopped, '' We all were thinking of her Annie'' he said to me and then went to the bathroom. At first I wanted to say don't call me Annie! because I hate it when people call me anything that's not my name, but I just let it go and started going to the mess hall.

When I got there, as usual I was the first person there , and so I sat down at my table and started thinking about my mother. I remembered I asked Chiron about her one time and what he said (which was not much) was that I had stormy grey eyes just like her and she had long black hair and that I was smart but sometimes headstrong. When I thought about that it made me curiouser and curiouser. Then I finally stopped daydreaming and realize that the mess hall was full of people. Then I looked at the rest of my brothers and sisters who seemed to be acting as if it was a normal day!, the rest of the tables were cheering at excited for today's events. While my table is reading books and making plans for the next Capture the Flag. ''What is today?'', my brother Alec asked. I frowned at him and told him. Suddenly everyone looked up and dropped everything. Did they really forget the date!Let alone when we were finally gonna see our mother! They stared at each other for a while,probably in shock then I saw Ricky, the youngest person in my cabin and the youngest person to ever come to Camp Half blood, getting ready to bust out with joy.''WE'RE GONNA SEE MOM!'' Ricky said not able to keep his joy in any longer. I smiled at him then everyone at my table started laughing and I and started to remember the first day Ricky had got was a sad day when Ricky got here, he had told us how his dad was obsessed with Athena and knowledge, and had said that Ricky was the reason why she had left and basically despised Ricky and one day he had come home and his father was gone. He had left Ricky for a job as a well payed museum director featuring Greek Arts and had left hi, with nothing and no one. But when Ricky got here Nathan opened him with open arms and told him we would never leave him and we would always be there for him. Soon we realize that Ricky was the reason we hadn't killed each other yet or argued as much, because we knew that it would remind Ricky of his father.

Since then its been good but in all that excitement I knew that Ricky, deep down had fear about meeting our mother first off because she was a goddess and he was afraid of being cast aside , which we all were afraid of but not like Ricky. He didn't have to tell me this because I saw it in his eyes, us Athena children were good at studying people. I found myself thinking about my childhood, how I ran away at the age of seven and met Luke Castellan and then we were on the run together, then we met Grover Underwood the satyr who took us to camp. Ah yes, Luke Castellan, son of Hermes, and the strongest and hottest boy in camp. Yeh I have a little crush on Luke, I mean what's not to like, he has blond hair blue eyes a typical American Boy. He also is good at archery, swordsmanship and has little brains in him, so like I said what's not to like.

As breakfast ended we were sent back to our cabins to prepare for our trip to Olympus in a couple of hours.

 **Percy's P.O.V**

After we took our showers me and Nico got called to our father's domains and so I teleported to Atlantis and saw that the palace was more bright than normal and as I swimmed to the castle while I was greeted by all the merman, mermaids, cyclops and other underwater creatures and as usual they said ''Welcome home Prince Percy'', or ''Good day M'Lord '' and as I made my way to the throne room I saw my big brother Triton.''Brother!'' I said while coming to him with a big hug. Yeh Yeh I know that Triton doesn't really favor demigods which was the case at first with me, but over time we became close by me saving his life so many times and when I was 5 years old I sweared upon the River Of Styx that I would never try to take the throne of Atlantis since Triton was the heir and since the Triton has treated me like his little brother and his mother Amphitrite started to care for me to after my father reassured her that he wouldn't take Triton's right to the throne and give it to me and I guess she felt pity on me that my mother died at childbirth .'' Percy!'' Triton said while returning the hug. ''What are you doing here!, I thought you were getting ready for those Demigods to come to Olympus'' he said breaking the hug with a smile. ''Yes I was but father called me down here and still have no idea why he did'' I said while staring at my brother with his raven black hair and different colored eyes every time I saw him. ''Ah, so we should probably start heading there before father starts to worry'' he said while we both headed to the throne room.

When we go there as always father was in a hawaiian shirt signing parchments and ordering merman to do stuff and mother sat there looking bored. Finally mother turned her head towards us as if she was daydreaming. ''Boys!''she said getting off her throne and heading towards my brother and I,and then our father turned his head then smiled and then all the merman and there parchments went away. As our mother hugged us she told me what was going on in Atlantis and how bored she was without us because when me and Triton were down in Atlantis Triton and I caused trouble everyday and with Triton guarding Oceanus's creature's prisons, that kept him busy and me up in Olympus with my cousins getting ready for Camp Halfblood to come there.

As my mother finished telling us how bad her boredom was, our father got up and gave us a big bear hug. ''It's nice to see you both.'' he said with godly white teeth smile. Triton and I both smiled back at him. ''Now Percy, I have something to give you while you give a tour to the demigods'' my father said while a box with emeralds on top. Then he opened it and I saw a silver crown with emeralds and tiny blue topaz stones going around the crown and I stared at it. My father must've noticed because he smiled at my mother and she smiled back at him. Then I saw Triton smiling at me ''You show the demigod brats'' Triton said giving me a pat on the back.

I smiled at him and then faced my parents I quickly gave them a long hold and finally I let go while my mom put the crown on and it seemed to fit perfectly. It kind of reminded me on how I was made got the title Tidal Lord and it all started when me and Triton got sent down to Oceanus's creatures' prison to handle a prison break and I had a group of merman and Triton did to and long story short we were successful and I got promoted and got a new trident which gave me new powers. After I thank my parents and caught up with Triton. I headed towards Olympus.

 **Thalia's P.O.V**

After our showers ,Kelp Head and Death Breath had to go to their father's domains and I got called to my room. When I got there I saw my close folded everywhere and my mother, Hera putting them back in my dressers while I saw my dad sitting on my bed with a box with sapphires on top of yes my mother, Hera, at first she didn't like me at all (like Hercules) but like Percy's mom but with even more pity since my mom just left me and so Hera began to care for me, Zeus also promised he would go to marriage counseling with her. My mother turned her head towards me with a smile. ''Thalia my dear!'' my mom said running to me and giving me a bear hug. My father looked up and smiled. ''Hello Thalia, my dear I'm sorry I disrupted you playing with your cousins we just wanted to give you something before you tour the campers.'' My father said loudly which he always does but this time it was like in his calm yelling voice. My mother looked at me excitedly, and then I saw my father pick up the box with the sapphires on it and then he opened it. I could not believe my eyes! It was the most beautiful tiara my parents had ever got me! It was a golden tiara with yellow topazs and sky blue sapphires going around it representing the sky and I'm guessing lighting since well me and my dad love our lightning! After I stared at in awe, my father put the tiara on my head which fitted perfectly on my head and hugged my parents and thank I ran through the halls of Olympus, looking for my cousins.

 **Nico's P.O.V**

After our showers, Percy and I were sent to our fathers domain. When I first got down, I saw my mother, Persephone tending to her Asphodels as quickly as she could since she really wasn't suppose to be down here till autumn. Yeh I know I said mom, since Persephone had no children she treated me like I was hers but at first she was angry and so was her mom Demeter but they put it aside knowing that it wasn't my fault that i was born. She turned her head to grab her weed grappler and looked up realizing I was standing there. ''Nico!'' my mother said yelling in delight then put down her tools and gave me hug. As usual she smelt like scented roses and put warmth in a person's heart everytime someone looked at her. ''I'm glad I caught you before you know who thinks I have been kidnapped again.'' she said while rolling her eyes. I smiled at her and suddenly I heard my three headed dog, Cerberus, running towards me and my father walking behind him. ''Cerberus!'' I said while my dog licked my face with all 3 of his then he made me fall to the ground with slob on my face. As I sat up I saw my father grinning and laughing at me, with his hands behind his back. What was he holding ? ''Hello my son'' he said with a big smile. ''We have a surprise for you'' he continued and then took the box from behind his back. It had polished onyx circular rocks on top of it and was leather. As my father opened the box, my mouth dropped open. It was pure gold (which I learned from him because he is the god of wealth, cool thing to know) with polished onyx on it like on the box and had circular red rubies going around the crown. I almost dropped dead but I didn't want to die just yet so I hugged my parents and thanked them and my father placed the crown on my head. It fitted perfectly and was a lot less heavier than I thought it would be. After I said goodbye to my mother for 3 months and patted my dog and shadow traveled to Olympus.

Surprisingly I was the first person back and soon I saw Thalia running towards me with a golden tiara on her head. ''What took ya so long Death Breath'' Thalia said smiling at me. I pointed to the crown and my head then we laughed. '' Alright Ghost Lord'' Thalia said smiling, I had got that title when some ghost had miraculously captured Thanatos and so the dead were coming alive but luckily I got to him first, banishing the ghost that led the rebellion to Tartarus so then I got the title Ghost Lord while Thalia got the title Princess of Olympus for saving the Hunters Of Artemis from Orion's followers. While Percy got the title Tidal Lord, for defeating some monsters or something. ''Where is Kelp Head!'' Thalia said impatiently. Suddenly Percy came out of nowhere changing from water to um well solid I guess.''Gods Percy!, I told you not to do that anymore!'' Thalia said angrily. I saw Percy's crown which was basically like all our crowns because it represent our parents domains and our personalities. Percy smiled and took out his trident.''Let's go give a show '' he said with a childish child then we all started to get ready for our guest.

 **Annabeth's P.O.V**

When we were about to head to Mount Olympus he told us to be respectful but I had a feeling he wasn't talking about the instead of leading us outside camp Chiron guided us to a locked room in the big house. ''We're gonna have to move it again..'' Mr.D said rolling his eyes. I wondered what he was talking about but as Chiron opened the door I couldn't believe my eyes. The door led to an elevator which probably led to Olympus! As we all got in the elevator its space seemed to have widen and I suspected it was enchanted. Finally Mr.D pushed a button and we seemed to be going on a rollercoaster but 10x faster that and the only people who stood comfortably was Mr.D and Chiron. Then it stopped, my heart beated so fast, I was finally going to see my mother! As the doors opened, we got out running and we seemed to be standing on the lawn of Olympus with no gods in sight.

I frowned, had they forgotten about us, suddenly the ground started rumbling and a pale boy with dark brown eyes and black hair with a crown on his head had appeared out of nowhere bringing skeleton animals with him. We stood there in terror, then lighting was booming in the sky and one had hit a couple feet beside the pale boy and a girl appeared with black hair like the boy but had blue electric eyes with a tiara on her head. She stood there with her arms crossed with a killer look on her face. Then a tide of water that came out of nowhere like the rest of them and appeared to be a boy with sea green eyes, raven black hair with a crown on his head and holding a trident in his hand. I stared in awe which I was pretty sure everyone did but I was trying to study them. Finally the boy with the trident let his wave of water disappear, then the thunder stopped and the skeleton animals were gone. '' Welcome to Olympus,'' the boy with a trident said with a devilish smile while all the girls except me and drooled. '' And we are the children Of The Big Three...'' the boy with the trident said while still holding up his smile. Cue faint.

 **Just me : That chapter was short but I promise that the others will be better!**

 **P.S I added some new characters so it wouldn't always be just Annabeth's name being mentioned at her table and don't worry, they won't be there for long also please review! My first story so try not to be so harsh!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **CuteKit362**


	2. The Godly Life Part II

**DISCLAIMERS: ALL RICK RIORDAN! DON'T OWN A THING!**

 **Just me: Hey guys just me, I wanted to thank you guys because you made me really happy when I woke up this morning and saw all the views, reviews and favs/followers and I hope you like this chapter so ENJOY!**

 **CHAPTER 2 : GODLY LIFE PART II**

 **Annabeth's P.O.V**

We stood there staring at the so called children of _The_ Big Three, but from what Chiron told us on how the gods looked, and what they did, they certainly looked the part. The pale boy who appeared with some skeleton animals was definitely the son of Hades, and the girl with lightning blue eyes and when she came thunder and lightning rolled in the sky, she must be the daughter of Zeus,and finally the boy with the trident and the beautiful uh I mean sea green eyes had to be the son of Poseidon. I continued to study them while still in shock. Didn't Chiron say that the Big Three made about not having children, well it was clear now that broke that pact and guessing by how the son of Poseidon stood in front of his cousins, I guessed that Poseidon broke the pact first.

I shook my head realizing that the son of Hades was laughing. ''You should've seen their faces!'' he said pointing at us while on the ground still laughing while his crown slipped of his head. I saw the Stoll brothers about to run towards the crown but Chiron stopped them. I turned back to the cousins and saw them rolling their eyes at the son of Hades while lightning came out of nowhere aiming right by his head. He looked at the daughter of Zeus picking up his crown and heading towards the girl, as some of us laughed. "Thalia!"he said screamed to the girl while she stuck her tongue out.

So thats what her name was I thought to had a nice ring to it I guess . The son of Hades summoned some dead warriors and took out a black sword waiting for Thalia to respond. "Bring it on Death Breath'' she said bringing out a spear and a shield with medusa's face on it while thunder rolled in the sky. All of us stepped back but just when they were about to charge I heard footsteps coming out of the palace.

 **Percy's P.O.V**

"STOP!'' a thundering voice said stopping the thunder in the sky. I knew who it was and me and my cousins immediately went to our knees and bowed, the campers seemed to be confused but followed what Dionysus and the centaur did. As I looked I saw my uncles, my father and the rest of the Olympians. As I got up everyone else did, "Sorry father, I just got caught up with Nico and forgot about our guest she said glaring at Nico and was it me or was everyone glaring at Thalia for that comment? Then I turned back to my uncle and saw him trying not to laugh but instead nodded his head. "Perhaps you should learn their names?'' he said as I saw the other Olympians trying not to laugh. I turned around facing the campers who were probably still in shock and even more when they saw their Godly parents. I turned back to my uncle, "Uncle, would it be appropriate if after the tour we take them to lunch to meet their parent?" I said politely to my uncle. He turned his head to the other Olympians who nodded their head in agreement. "Very well,'' my uncle said then the Olympians headed back in the palace. I turned back to the campers who had finally closed their mouths. "So, who wants to go first?'' I said with a smile.

 **Thalia's P.O.V**

I stood there waiting for someone to come up and say their name. Cowards, I said to myself while snickering. Then I saw the centaur come up. "Forgive me M'Lords and Princess , but my young heroes are still shocked so I shall go first.'', the campers looked confused and started to mumble when the centaur called us by our regular titles but Chiron shot them a look then turned back to, "My name is Chiron and you already know Dionysus'' the centaur Chiron said while giving a look to Dionysus who looked bored. "Yes, Yes it's nice to see you all again'' he said while rolling his eyes. Then shotted a look at the campers who were moaning and were finally stepping into a line and telling us their names one by one.

" Luke, son of Hermes,"

"Clarisse, daughter of Ares,"

"Charles, son of Hephaestus,"

"Travis and..''

"Conner! Sons of Hemes,"

"Drew, daughter of Aphrodite''

"Will son of Apollo"

" Ricky son of Athena''

" Nathan son of Athena"

" Annabeth daughter of Athena"

And after that I blanked out as they continued, " Well I'll go first!My name is Nico D'Angelo son of Hades, Ghost Lord and Prince of the Underworld but you can just call me Nico'' he said bowing down and smiling at all the girls and a majority of them blushed.I rolled my eyes and stepped up, "My name is Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus, Princess of Olympus and the sky."I said as the sky rumbled and then the campers all stepped back. Percy laughed and then stepped up. "My name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, Tidal Lord and Prince of Atlantis and a pleasure to meet you all'' Percy said with a smile and the girls sighed and legs almost gave out.

Even when Kelp Head didn't mean to he made every girl fall in love with him I said in mind annoyed. After that was finished we showed them Demeter's garden and the pool which Percy insisted that he demonstrated his swimming and showed off for a while with his big ego after that we went to the training arenas.

 **Annabeth's P.O.V**

When we went to the archery range I saw about 5 big ranges and 6 small ones and wondered why the different sizes but forgot about it as we headed in the ranges. "Who dares to challenge me!'' Thalia said while smiling, as expected then I saw a hand shot up. "I will?'' Will Solace I knew archery really wasn't his thing but since he was the son of Apollo he should be alright.I saw Percy and Nico laughing and looked at Will with pity. "Good , grab a bow and quiver.'' Thalia said pointing to where they were while still smiling. As they finished getting prepared a bow and quiver appeared into Thalia's hand people gasped. She already had the advantage since her stuff was enchanted! But I didn't say anything, I looked at Percy and Nico who appeared to be bored and started their own conversation. I looked back at Will who had already started but Thalia just stood there like she was waiting for something, then as Will released his next arrow the target moved! What! Next thing I knew the targets were moving everywhere and Thalia shot them all and made bullseye countless time while Will's shots were barely on the target and missed alot. As they finished I saw a lot of people staring at Thalia whose quiver and bow had disappeared and Thalia came towards us "Anyone else?'' she said raising her eyebrow , no one said anything and I heard Percy and Nico snicker.

Then we headed to the combat arena, where several people raised their hand to duel against Percy and they all lost quickly and after a long silence I raised my hand, and heard some people mummering. Percy nodded and I got up and headed to the rack where the swords were and I frowned,I had preferred to use my dagger but took the sword disappointedly and headed to the field with Percy. When I looked up, I saw he was so confident he was looking around which kinda made me mad, did he think he was that good? "Ready?'' I said a bit annoyed, his focus turned to me and then he nodded yes.

For the first few minutes we stood there circling each other and I noticed everyone was getting bored so I charged at the son of Poseidon. I tried to slash him in the leg but he quickly blocked it with his sword and as I tried to move his sword , I moved my foot to get a better stance and next thing you know I was on the floor and I saw Percy holding his hand out for me to grab and I slapped it away getting up in my stance again. This time Percy charged at me and aimed for my waist and I stepped back and aimed for his foot and as I did he did a Backflip and went right back into his stance. Was he trying to show off? Over and over again, Percy either had his sword to my throat or had made me after I fell for the 11th time he started walking away from the arena. "Again!" I said angrily crunching the grass below turned his head and turned it back. "No.'' he said calmly, my head almost exploded with anger.

"You think you're better than us but you're just a pampered, selfish ,big ego,wannabe god!'', everyone gasped and I had suddenly caught his attention including Nico and Thalia's. " Keep your broken pride to yourself." Percy growled and walked out of the arena with everyone following him leaving me in the arena with tears going down my eyes, I didn't really know why I was crying but I knew it had something to do with something Percy said, yes my pride was broken and I knew what I said to Percy and as soon as I found him and I cleaned up my face I would go and apologize, and I took out my celestial bronze knife that Luke gave me when we were younger and looked at my reflection, my eyes were puffy and red, I decided to wait there so I could calm down and look presentable. As I finished, I headed into the beautiful palace and as I wandered around I looked at the walls which seemed to have a story on each of them, and no doubt my mom designed it. After a while I heard people talking and followed the noise. It led me to what appeared to be a dining room twice as big as the mess hall back at camp. I walked in to see all the gods and goddesses sitting with their children, Aphrodite was giving her kids love tips,Ares arm wrestling his and giving them war strategies,Hermes was teaching his kids how to cheat in poker and how to steal something in plain sight but not get caught, Hephaestus was showing his kids some blueprints and was tinkering with some machine,Demeter giving her kids directions for their plants, Mr.D telling his kids how to make wine and how to put a show in theatre, Apollo showing his offspring haiku pointers and homemade remedies.I saw my table where my mother set where she seemed to be teaching my brothers and sisters something and as I started to head totable I heard laughter and turned, I saw Percy, Nico, and Thalia and their fathers sitting at a table I started to head to his table to apologize but a hand caught mine. I turned and realized it was my brother Ricky . "C'mon Annie you have to me meet mom !" he said to me with excitement. "Rick I have to-'' but before I could finish Ricky was already dragging me to our table.

I stood behind my table looking at my mom I was so scared to meet her, but Ricky was pushing me towards her until I bumped into her and she turned her head towards me "Hey mom..'' I said shaking she smiled at me, "Hello my Annabeth'' she said taking my hand bringing me to the table.

 **Nico's P.O.V**

After we all left the arena and headed to the Trinklinion, Percy calmed down, I was surprised Percy didn't drown that child of Athena brat. If she was really wise she would've know her place and thanked my cousin for having the patience to deal with her and beg for forgiveness, yeah Percy was that respected but he wouldn't let anyone treat him like a prince or lord just a regular teenager who was privileged. I on the other hand might've sent to Tartarus on the spot!, of course I would have to send her back but she would've learned her lesson. I swear the nerve, now I know why my uncle always talked bad about Athena or rolled his eyes whenever we talked about her. I looked at my cousin who was laughing at some joke my father made and I turned my head to Athena's table. There she was, Annabeth, the brat that called him a pampered selfish big ego wannabe god, as if !, well maybe big ego but definitely not pampered or a wannabe god, infact Percy always said he never wanted to be a god if he had to be stuck up here.

I glared at her and I guess she felt my deadly aroma and turned to me and then quickly turned back, I head that effect on people,so when they saw me they saw their worst fear, I learned that trick from Phobos after I cleaned up one of his temple. "What are you looking at?'' I heard Percy asked as I turned back to my table. "No one.'' I said while digging into my applesauce I saw Thalia roll her eyes and she did that a lot and I was surprised that her eyes didn't roll to the back to her head yet. "Yeah right, Death Breath I saw you glaring at that child of Athena Annabeth.'' I frowned at Thalia, that snitch, then I turned my head to my uncles and my father who seemed curious to what happen so not waiting before they commanded me I told them what happen and I already saw my uncle Poseidon getting worked up.

"The nerve of that… that jealous BRAT to insult MY SON, and Athena, as expected doesn't know how to keep her know it all children under control!'' the whole room would have probably exploded with water if Percy hadn't told his father to calm down and that he would handle it. If Poseidon wanted to he could be scarier than my uncle Zeus! Finally he calmed down and Percy shot me a look. Yeh I knew it probably wasn't wise to tell them especially with Poseidon there but they would have forced me to anyway.

 **Annabeth's P.O.V**

I stared at the son of Poseidon deciding if I should go over and apologize to him but after Nico glared at me I was reconsidering, I saw my mother look at me at the corner of my eye and turned back to the table. Her being my mom and the goddess of Wisdom, I knew she knew something was wrong. "What's bothering you my child" my mother said kindly. "Well…..I kinda got mad at Percy for saying he wouldn't badly after a lot of defeats and called him so names…'' I said while I put my head down in shame. I could since her frowning but instead of yelling she gave me a hug. "What did you say?'' she asked putting her hand on my chin. " A pampered selfish big ego wannabe god.'' I said lifting my head looking in her stormy grey eyes. " Well I'll tell you one thing, Percy never wants to become a god, in fact he wants to be as normal a teenager can get,and refuses to be pampered.''My eyes widened, I couldn't believe it! He was the exact opposite of what I had said except the big ego, I knew that was true.I smiled at my mom and hugged her again. "Thanks mom'' I said when I saw her smile back at me as I got up and headed to Percy's table.

As I headed to the table I could see they were all glaring at me, except for Zeus Hades, and Poseidon who had left the room a few minutes ago. When I walked towards the table they all began talking to each other practically ignoring that I was there but I guessed I deserve that and I tapped Percy's shoulder. He turned around looking at me annoyed. "Yes?'' he said sarcastically while Thalia and Nico were still glaring at me. "Can I talk to you….alone?'' I said while Percy turned to Thalia and Nico who were nodding in approval. "Alright.." he said frowning while getting up and then we headed outside the dining room.

 **Thalia's P.O.V**

I watched as Percy headed out with Annabeth. Me and Nico knew that Percy was a lot more forgiving than us so we'd figure it would go pretty quickly, but I remembered how Percy was when we got out of the arena. HE WAS ANGRY, and that's saying something because Percy rarely got mad at something and I really thought he would've drowned the girl but being the guy he is be just made a snappy comment and then left it alone, until right now. I tried not to worry about Kelp Head and distracted myself by listening to Nico's stupid stories about the Underworld.

 **Percy's P.O.V**

I faced Annabeth remembering what she said, I wasn't as angry anymore but I kinda realized why my dad didn't like Athena. I frowned at Annabeth, "What do you need Annabeth.."I said while my eyebrows scrunched "I wanted to apologize for what I said earlier,'' my anger suddenly disappeared, knowing Athena's children's' fatal flaw, pride,this must've been hard for her to do this and I had respect for her for doing it, " I got called up my pride and anger that I blamed it on you and I -''

"Annabeth, it's ok!'' I smiled at her and she smiled then held her hand. "Friends?'' she said smiling. I shook her hand, Then smiled back at her

"Friends.'' I said as we headed back into the room.

 **Just me: Hey sorry about it being short yeh I know I promised they would be longer but hey, at least I made a chapter today ! Thank you all and please review!**


	3. Swimming Away From Home?

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongDISCLAIMERS: I don't own a thing all Riordan./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongChapter 3: Swimming Away from Home?/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongPercy's P.O.V/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"When he headed back into the dining room me and Annabeth returned to our tables, and by the look on Thalia and Nico's faces they wanted to know what happen but then my uncles and father returned to the table so I told them all. My father's nerves settled down but I could tell he still was a bit upset about what Annabeth said. "So the little brat apologized huh,'' my father said stirring the water in his cup with his mind, I clenched when he called her a brat since she was now my friend but what could I do about it. "Aww come on brother don't fret ,at least he showed her not to mess with our sons anymore, and the rest of those campers..'' my uncle Hades said while Zeus and him patted my father's back./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Then I realized this might be the perfect time to ask about going to Camp Half Blood and as I looked at Nico and Thalia they nodded their heads like they had read my mind.I took a deep breath, " So...dad,and uncles I was wondering,'' I saw all three of their heads look up at me knowing that I wanted something . "Umm, so since Thalia, Nico and I are getting older….'' I said while pointing at Thalia and Nico whose eyes were I was gonna ask the question they were gonna help me. My uncles turned there head to Thalia and Nico who were nodding their heads nervously. Ugh, they were no help I turned my head back to my father and my uncles. "Anyway we were wondering if…'' all 10 eyes were staring at me. "Oh for crying out loud!'' Thalia said standing up which startled all of us, "Can we go visit Camp Half Blood when the campers go back.'' I could already see my uncle Zeus about to respond but my father beat him too it. "/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Absolutely not!'' my father said standing up and shaking the whole table. The whole cafeteria looked at our table I could already see Thalia and Nico sliding down their chair. "You know how dangerous it is down there in the real world Percy!" my father said with a loud voice. I could already feel my royal blood boiling and the fountains of water moving. "No! I wouldn't know father because I've never been down there!" I said getting up clenching my fist and walking out of the Triklinion as the water fountains sprayed everyone with water.I heard my cousins following me all the way to my room and as I sat on my bed they sat with me./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongThalia's P.O.V/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"This was the second time Kelp Head got mad but time he was furious! As we followed Percy to his room me and Nico both looked at eachother with a worried look. When we reached his room we sat on his bed with him. "Hey I'm sorry Percy that we won't be able to go but-'' Nico tried to say but was cut off by Percy. "Oh we are going, whether they like it or not.'' Percy said angrily while me and Nico looked at each other in surprise. Out of the three, Kelp Head believe it or not, had the most common sense out of all of us when it came from right and wrong but this, this was not like Percy at all./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""But Percy how would we even -'' I tried to say but Percy interrupted and then told us his plan to run away from home./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongNico's P.O.V/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"I have to admit I wasn't up for the plan at first because I loved my life, being around history made me smarter than people and of course having servants and riches around were good too so I really wanted to stay. But Percy explained the plan to me which was flawless and the fact that we weren't running away from home just exploring Camp Half Blood..., and I had to admit, Percy's plan was great with some suggestions that Thalia made./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Then it was settled, after the campers left Olympus we would go home and say we were exhausted while our fathers were meeting about some oracle business with Apollo,and after we packed Thalia and Percy would come to the Underworld since my mom wasn't there to see us head to Camp Half Blood. The only thing that was our problem was how Thalia would escape since she lived up here but I suggested we could say she was spending the night at my place so she could teach me something that we learned in training and we needed to work on it all night. After we finish scheming our plan we went to say farewell to the campers, for now./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongAnnabeth's P.O.V/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"After what happened in the dining room I was worried about Percy so after I said goodbye to my mom I began to search for Percy. Then I found him, crowded by a bunch of Aphrodite girls trying to show off and impress him but Percy's attention was somewhere else, I looked where he was looking at and I saw Thalia and Nico. They were nodding their heads like they were giving him a signal, and then Percy pushed through the Aphrodite girls ,who were still following him, and he headed to Thalia and Nico. Then I went to him to make sure he was ok./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Annabeth," he said with a smile and still walking to Thalia and Nico, "Hey Percy I wanted to ask you if you were ok and to say good -'' he stopped and grabbed my shoulders which for some reason gave me butterflies in my stomach and I blushed which I'm pretty sure the Aphrodite girls saw because they crossed their arms and glared at me but Percy didn't seemed to notice. "Look Annabeth, I'm ok now and I have a feeling I will see you soon.'' he said with handsome - uh nice smile. But before I could say something else he disappeared and so did Thalia and Nico, I looked around some more and so did the Aphrodite girls./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"What did he mean by be seeing him again? As far as I knew he would forget about us and go on with his mary life. Then I saw my mom again playing with Ricky so I thought I would ask her. "Hey, mom where did Percy,Thalia and Nico go?'' she took her eyes off of Ricky who seemed to be having the time of his life. "Well, they said they were exhausted so they were going home early and that Thalia would be with Nico, why?'' I shrugged and thought that Percy didn't look tired but after all that dueling with me I would be tired to so for the rest of our time on Olympus with my mom./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongThalia's P.O.V/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"When Nico shadow traveled us to his place, which was creepy as always, We waited for Percy and finally he showed up. "Sorry guys, I had to lose the Aphrodite girls.'' he said while scratching his head Nico and I rolled our eyes,we grabbed our suitcases and grabbed Nico,/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""You guys ready?'' Nico said looking at me and Percy, we nodded our heads and suddenly we were in front of 2 big pillars standing about 6 ft away from each other and on top there was something carved in it. Camp Half Blood I said to myself as we walked through the pillars./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"When we walked in, I saw familiar faces from when they were on Olympus, and by the look on their faces they knew we weren't suppose to be here. As we walked around I saw the Archery range, the combat arena and what seemed to be a dining pavilion,I looked around and saw all the cabins, and looked and my father's and uncle's cabin which were dusty and unused. I frowned and turned to a big building where someone came out and I realized it was Chiron, the centaur,and Dionysus "What's all this noise about -'' Chiron started to say but his eyes turned to me and my cousins. He looked surprised and thoughtless but finally came over to us, "Please come with me M'Lords and Princess.'' he whispered into our ears , and so we followed him to big building while everyone stared at us. When we went inside Chiron led us inside a meeting room of a sort and when he opened the door i saw our fathers and Apollo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongPercy's P.O.V/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"I looked at Nico and Thalia in shock, some flawless plan I thought and something also flew by my mind, I thought they were meeting with an oracle, then it suddenly occurred to me that there is an oracle. The Oracle of Delphi, I felt so stupid that I wanted to pound my head against the wall. For a few minutes they didn't notice us since they were arguing , something about a prophecy , but then Chiron coughed and all eyes turned at us. I could tell my dad was furious inside but did his best not to show it, then I saw my uncles who were frowning at my cousins and Apollo trying to make a haiku out of our situation. Before I knew it they all started yelling at us telling us to never to sneak out again or they will strip us of our titles and we would never leave their side./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Finally Apollo interrupted them and looked at my father uncles with a serious look, "Before you start yelling at your kids again, you should probably tell them what's going on…'' Apollo said then going back to trying to write a haiku, while my father and uncles looked at him like they were going to strangle him, and what were they talking about? "What's going on?" Thalia worked up the nerve to say. Then the big three looked at eachother and nodded then turned back to us. "'Today during lunch my lightning bolt went missing and not wanting to cause panic we said nothing and then we heard that the Oracle Of Delphi had a prophecy had something to do with my missing light bolt and we assumed right.'' me and my cousins gasped, who had the nerve to still Zeus's lightning bolt! "What's the prophecy," Nico asked as everyone turned to Apollo who was looking at a porsche magazine. "Ahem." Chiron said to Apollo who put down his magazine and realized everyone was staring at him, "The prophecy…" Chiron reminded Apollo, "Oh yeah right,'' Apollo said cracking his knuckles and stood up,/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongem"/em/strongstrongemThe children of Olympus shall find Zeus's bolt and restore his throne,/em/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongemAnd face off one of their own,/em/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongemTravel with the wisdom and the goat alone/em/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongemSo there will be peace upon Olympus and it's throne/em/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Apollo said then sitting down going back to his magazine. I knew the children of Olympus must've been us since we were practically raised there and who else could it be?, but I repeated the prophecy in my head why would face off one of our own?,I was so confused that I wanted to just pass out and go to sleep. But I saw my father look at me, with his worry face on./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Then I looked my uncle Zeus who was trying to get everyone's attention," We don't know much about it but we do know that Olympus isn't safe so... you guys will be staying here to supervise the campers and stay safe.'' Zeus said looking at us all seriously . I looked at my uncle curiously, "So you guys want us to stay, here…and do nothing..." I said, then the three of them turned to each other and turned back to us nodded there heads. Part of me was excited but part of me just didnt want to sit around, but it's not like they were asking so I reluctantly said ok and so did my cousins and we said goodbye to our fathers, took our luggage and headed to our cabins./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongAnnabeth's P.O.V/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"I rushed pashed everyone to see if it was true,were Percy and his cousins here and staying?Finally I saw him and his cousins heading to their cabins looking sad as ever and I approached him, "Percy!, I didn't think I would ever see you again and how did -'', "Look Annabeth I've had a long day and I just want to go to sleep so if you'll excuse me.'' Percy interrupted, I admit I was a little hurt then again he did look tired though but I sensed it was something elses and I was going to find out but for right now I moved out of his way. I could see the Aphrodite girls snickering after Percy left but I ignored them and left./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongNico's P.O.V/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"I had never been here before but I already knew that I didn't fit in, despite on Olympus because they were to scared, here they whispered about me. I knew they were afraid of me which was ok I guess but not to the point where they stood 20 feet away from me, if I didn't want them to./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"As I reached my cabin I saw dust bunnies everywhere so I summoned some skeleton housemaids who swept all of it up and then I sent them back to the Underworld, and as soon as they were gone I crashed on my bed. I sighed, tomorrow was not going to be easy…./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongJust me: Hey guys just me, hoped you like this chapter and PLEASE review!/strong/p 


	4. Suitress and Titles

**DISCLAIMERS: Ok if I did own PJO don't you think I wouldn't have put I don't own a thing on the past chapters? To sum it up I DON'T OWN THIS!**

 **Hey guys just me this is from the past, 2 years ago precisely and I figure you will know the event so ENJOY!**

 **Percy's P.O.V**

 **Chapter 4: Suitress and Titles**

YES! Today was the day I would finally get my trident and a title!, and **EVERYONE was coming** , first, we would celebrate at Atlantis and then we would go and feast up in Olympus! Not to mention that I get to see my sis Thesi and my cousins in a long time, well at least for me. For Triton, no, see they didn't really get along for some reason, but I wasn't gonna let that ruin my day. When I got up, I was greeted by the mermaids and sea nymphs as usual and headed to our breakfast dining room. There I saw my mother and my father, busy as usual, surrounded with parchments, then he looked up to me.

''Percy!''.

He said loudly making his voice echoing throughout the castle, then all the servants left. I smiled at my family who seemed to be joyous today and radiated a more powerful aura today,then I saw my mother get up and started heading towards me. ''Aww, my little boy is all grown up, getting titles and leading armies!'' it had looked like she would start bawling while my dad was trying not to laugh while my mother hugged me and pinched my cheeks, "Oh Mother, he isn't grown up yet at least until dad marries him off!" a familiar voice said and I soon realized it was my brother Triton. I smiled as my mother let go of me, sad I might add, and I ran over to hug him, ''Brother!'' I yelled at him squeezing him as hard as I could. After the little incident with Oceanus's creatures, we got separated, that is getting me my title, I hadn't heard from him in a while since he was patrolling the area for a while to make sure nothing else happened. ''Speaking of marriage..'' my dad said uneasily while everyone in the room froze. Now I knew that Triton was particularly kidding about dad marrying me off. My head clouded in anger while my dad was about to say something else.

No.

My father was not going to marry me off like Thesi to that jerk Enalos and especially when I'm only 11 years old! YehI know being a prince means I kinda have to marry but not at 11 years old! ''Because you are a prince, now receiving a title, you have many suitress who would like to meet you and get to know you...'' my dad explained trying to be subtle but I knew exactly what he meant. I could already feel my non-ichor blood boiling and because of my short temper I got up from my chair and looked at my dad. ''So you are marrying me off to someone I don't know to protect your heritage like you did to Thesi!'' I said looking at my dad who had short temper too and was about to erupt. ''Now you know that was different!'' my father shouted back at me,Ha! Yeah sure dad, what most people don't know is that the reason my dad forced Thesi to marry that jerk of a husband was because Artemis, had offered Thesi to join the Hunters Of Artemis, and of course dad wouldn't let any daughter of his do that so he married her off instead of trusting Thesi to simply say no and be on her happy goddesses mary way.

I saw my mom trying to calm my dad down ''All I want you to do is meet one of them Percy just at least one for now.'' my dad said as if I had a choice but at least he tried. ''What's her name'' I said to him while I sat down waiting for the nymphs to serve father seemed surprised that I didn't put up even more a fuss then ruffled through his parchments and picked up one, ''Her name is Brooke Reece, daughter of Alpheus, same age as you and you will be delighted to know she is a demigod!, living with her father of course.'' Yeah it kinda did make me feel better to know she was a demi god and my age so it couldn't be that bad I thought while a platter of food got sat in front of me. ''You will be meeting her after the feast at Olympus, and be nice alright?'' my father said raising his eyebrow at me, I nodded my head and ate my breakfast in silence.

This was going to be a long day...

 **Aphrodite's P.O.V shocker I know but just hear her out..**

I was a little disappointed when I heard Poseidon wanted me to get an outfit for Percy so he would look good while meeting one of his suitress but I wasn't surprised that he had gotten so many female suitors. I could tell when he got older, oh man! Of course I wanted to marry him but snappy Uncle P forbid it but I know one day I just might take him. Meanwhile though I was picking out a royal chiton for Percy since I figured that Alpheus spawn would be going old fashion to so I zoomed through all 50 of my closets which was only in this room of course. Then I set my eyes on it, it was an blue silk chiton with a white velvet chalyms with pure gold thread with greek designs. Oh yes, this would make every goddess want him, who knows, maybe even Arty and Brainy. The sandals made the outfit complete because of the silver thread that surrounded them but everything else about the sandals were less expensive but of course I couldn't have so I made them silk sandals! Then I thought something was missing... Then I remembered to go get the crown for Percy that Hephaestus made.

I ran down the halls of Olympus, and might I say I did pretty well especially with 3 inch heels on, then reached my husband's workshop, the place where you could get dirty just by touching one thing! Ugh! I knocked on the door and checked my fingernails to see if I did any damage to them and after standing there for a while I got impatient. ''Hephy!, darling!'' I said putting an irresistible charm in my voice. Darn, it didn't work, I hope he still isn't mad about Ares, like I say, _all is fair in love and war_. I tapped my foot waiting for my husband to open the door. ''Hephy! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!'' I said putting some charmspeak in my voice. No response. I started to throw a mini tantrum when a certain angry wisdom goddess came out of her room like she had just taken a nap looking quite nappy I might add. "Aphrodite what are you doing!'' Athena said looking mad. ''First off dear, don't grunt, it causes wrinkles secondly I am trying to get my ignorant husband to open the door!'' I said pointing to the door. Then should looked even more mad, probably because of the comment about wrinkles but I was just telling her the truth! "Aphrodite...'' she said slowly trying to keep her cool. ''Did you try to open the door..'' she said turning the knob.

Yeah I felt pretty stupid at the moment but I wasn't going to let Brainy know that..''Yes well...I didn't want to get my hands dirty..'' I said hoping she would buy it. Instead she simply just made an annoyed sigh and went back into her room. I rolled my eyes at my half sister then turned to the door and opened it further with my foot. As usual, the room was filled with trash that my husband called inventions and one little dim light above a wooden table where my husband sat tinkering with some fire thingy that made a lot of noise and him wearing a mask and oil smudges all of his arms and clothes. I waved my hand and yelled his name and even with the mask on I could see him frowning. ''What do ya need Aphrodite..'' he said after he stop the machine and started tinkering with something else. Yeh I knew he was mad that I was dating Ares but no need to be rude! I thought while flipping my now long curly brown hair. ''I came to get the crown for Percy'' I said in the flirtatious way possible but he didn't lift his head for nothing as he pointed over to a square box with greek designs on it. I huffed then took the box out of my husband's trash room. Why can't he understand that I'm the goddess of love! I said while giving the crown and outfit to a servant so they could send it down to Atlantis. Then started getting ready for tonight.

 **Nico's P.O.V**

This was the first time in the long time that I would get to see my cousins and I was excited! My family had been invited to the feast at Olympus to celebrate my cousin Percy getting his title! I also heard he had A LOT of suitors because of that and I thought lucky him, me and my other cousin Thalia haven't got our titles yet but I know we will soon. I watched my mother lay out an italian black cashmere chiton with pure gold thread on the bottom with a silk red chalyms . Since the event required to be well Greekly dressed,so we had no choice but to wear it. Suddenly what seemed to be a cloud appeared in my face but then I saw my cousin Percy smiling or at least trying to. ''Percy!'' I said putting a grin on my face. From what I could tell, he was in his room at Atlantis,which was quite big. ''Hey Nico!'' he said trying to sound excited. I frowned, ''Percy what's wrong...'' I said furrowing my eyebrows, yeah me and my cousins weren't all touchy about feelings and stuff but we knew when to get serious. His fake smile turned to a frown. ''It's my dad...'' he said making his eyes going down, it could be a million things going on with his dead but I let him finish. ''He wants me to meet this girl name Brooke for marriage, basically like Thesi." he said deepening his frown, at first I thought wow thats crazy for a but he is lucky he actually getting suitress then I thought who is _Thesi_ than I remembered she is Percy's goddess sister Benthesikyme who got married of to some guy. ''Shocker, right...'' Percy said interrupting my thoughts. I smiled at him, ''Hey it will be alright Percy, yeah I know that's not the best cheer up speech but hey son of Hades, and besides, who said you had to get married yet?'' I said raising my eyebrow.

''You're right Nico, thanks and I will see you tonight 'k? '' I nodded and then the cloud disappeared and I started to get ready for tonight.

 **Triton's P.O.V**

I was in the forges with the cyclops when they finished making Percy's triton and I smiled. It looked just like dad's and mine but smaller and a emerald in the middle of it, when I finished thanking the cyclops and told them they would be rewarded greatly, I headed to the throne room and told a servant to hide it well until the celebration that was going to be held I received Percy's outfit and crown from Aphrodite and I headed to Percy's room. When I got there the door was closed and the servants near his room gave me an uneasy look but I shrugged and opened the door and saw my little brother lying on the bed, faced down like the world was about to end, not like it hasn't ever come close to though, I sat his outfit and crown on the edge of his bed and sat next to him. ''Look,, I know you are upset about dad lining up suitress so you can marry but...it's not the end of the world Percy and I managed to dismiss all of my suitors so you can do it too.'' I said trying to cheer him up, he lifted his head and looked at me. ''You're sure you didn't do that with your dull qualities.'' Percy said with a smile, I smiled back, there's the Percy I know. ''I'll have you know that I can be very charming!, and I would love to give you the reasons but I have a celebration to get ready for, and so do you'' I said getting up puffing out my chest while my brother rolled his eyes. ''And, Aphrodite gave ya something to wear for it'' I said pointing to the edge of his bed. He frowned then nodded and I left the room, I nodded to the servants basically telling them that it's ok to talk to Percy now. Then I went to my room to start getting ready for the celebration.

 **Annabeth's P.O.V SURPRISE!**

Don't get me wrong, when I heard Mr.D wasn't going to be here tonight, I was happy!, but suspicious. He never left before because of his punishment, accept...when something was going on at Olympus! I knew it wasn't bad or anything because Chiron would've probably told me but just incase I decided to ask him, as I made my way out of the Athena Cabin to the Big House I was stopped by my friend Grover. ''Watcha doing Annie'' Grover said curiously, I frowned admittedly, ''Don't call me Annie!'' I shouted at Grover and he flinched. ''Ok, Ok sorry but you still haven't answered my question.'' he said raising his eyebrow, ''I'm going to ask Chiron what's going on up at Olympus and why did Mr.D had to go.'' I said then Grover started to scratch his curly brown hair. ''Hmm, well based on what the tree nymphs said around here is that they were having a celebration and all of the olympians, atlanteans, and other deities and species were coming, then something about a lot of suitress and stuff, but I don't understand why you would care Mr. D is gone.'' Grover said shrugging my shoulders. I thought about this wondering what could they possibly be celebrating about and why? Then about suitors, yep something definitely important was happening on Olympus and I wanted answers I zoned out of my own world and realized Grover was still there waiting for an answer. ''Just got suspicious I guess.'' I said to Grover who seemed to be satisfied with my answer so shrugged his shoulders then walked away, once he was out of sight, I headed to the big house. When I got there, I went to Chiron's office to see him with his reading glasses on and filling out paperwork. I lightly knocked on the door and he lifted his eyes to me. ''Annabeth!, what can I do for you!'' Chiron said in his cheerful ways while taking off his glasses and pointed to the chair with his hand.

I sat down the chair nervously moving around which I normally didn't do but I had a feeling I really wasn't supposed to know the answer but I was going to try anyways, ''So what can I help you with dear,'' Chiron said nicely I got out of my head and cleared my throat. ''Well I was wondering Chiron...what is Olympus celebrating and why did Mr. D have to go?'' I said sitting up in my chair waiting for my answer. He started to groom his goatee with his hand like he was thinking? ''I'm not sure my dear, but I do know that if it was important enough for Dionysus to be lifted from his punishment for one night, then something big is happening, plus the fact that I don't know about it.'' Chiron said frowning, I guess he didn't like being kept out of the dark either. ''Well Grover said something else, he said that suitress were coming?'' I said shrugging my shoulders. Chiron sat up from his chair which made some of his paper slide off his desk but he didn't care. ''Ah, some young god is receiving their first title, and they must be an Olympian kid for that many people to come and since no one has told me they must have been sworn to secrecy!'' Chiron said triumphantly, but then his eyebrows furrowed, ''But why haven't they told me.'' Chiron said whispering to himself, I took this as the time to leave and as I said goodbye to Chiron, which I'm sure he didn't here because he was in deep thought, I also thought about why no one told Chiron. I decided to drop the matter for now and I went back to my cabin waiting for dinner time.

 **Benthesikyme' P.O.V**

Yes I was a heartbroken when I heard my husband Enalos cheated on me once again, but I wasn't going to show it. Yes I was going to be happy for my brother and forget I ever heard the news. Besides Enalos wasn't the least of my problems. I also had Triton who always thought that I wanted the throne and always thought I was scheming behind his back. Pfft, what a doofus, no offense to dad but I wouldn't want to rule Atlantis even if my immortal life depended on it. I went to the bathroom wiping the tears on my face and tried my best to look like I wasn't crying. Then I went to my closet to get my chiton dress wrapped in plastic for safe keeping, I took it out along with the matching sandals and decided which tiara to put on. The dress was beautiful! It was an aqua blue cashmere stretch silk charmeuse chiton and blue strap sandals and my silver tiara had aquamarine and crome diopside gemstones and on the top it had a pearl to represent royalty of Atlantis. When I was putting on my matching earrings on I heard the door open and close. ''I'm home!'' a voice I knew too well said, _home from your mistress's house_ I thought to myself. When I left the bathroom I saw Enalos on the bed watching tv. ''Enalos you have to start getting ready or we are going to be late for the celebration!'' I said yelling at my husband. He groaned, ''But why do I have to go to that little brats party!'' said still focusing on the tv, I could feel my face heating up waiting for the chance to yell Enalos' head off but I simply just took the remote out of his hand and through out of the window. Hey don't judge, there were a few other things that crossed my mind to do and that was the least dangerous. ''Hey!'' he said getting up, ''What's wrong with you!'' he said crossing his arms, ''Nothing!, I just don't want to be late because of you!'' I lied well technically half a lie. I tried to walk away but he grabbed my arm. '' Hey! Don't walk away from me!'' he said having a strong grip on my arm, '' You might be a goddess but I am a god so you respect me!'' he said while I tried to pull away. He finally let go and I pushed away from him glaring, ''Yes M'Lord.'' I said with venom in my voice while bowing down then I hurried away waiting for my cruel husband at the front of our castle to go to my little brothers celebration.

 **Hey guys, If you want me to continue the past and present thing tell me please but if ya don't, well I'm gonna do it anyways so speak up if you don't want it please.**


	5. Nothing bad but it is important

**Hey guys, I was just scrolling through the website and I see Wizards of Waverly Place doesn't have a lot crossover stories and I thought well, New York is only 44 minutes away from Manhattan so why don't I make my own! Soooooooo, if you guys think thats a cool idea please PM me or review or not but and those of you that are going to criticize me like say** ** _just do it, we shouldn't have to review for something like this_** **or something else like that, don't review, because I don't need complaints about it when you're just mad that this isn't a chapter. None of that please.**


	6. Suitress and Titles Part II

**Disclaimers: My name's not Rick Riordan so that should drop a hint to you**

 **Just me: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews and I am taking suggestions but guys... If you want to criticize on something, please elaborate. Just don't say your grammar is bad or other stuff. How is my grammar bad! Not saying that it's not bad but can you tell me** _ **how**_ **to fix it. Thank you now enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5: Suitress and Titles Part II**

 **Benthesikyme' P.O.V**

The carriage ride to Atlantis was silent and when I stepped out I saw one face I didn't want to see..My brother Triton. ''Hello my sister.'' Triton said sarcastically putting on the fakest smile ever . ''Hello brother,'' I said with venom in my voice hey at least I didn't act! He frowned and turned to my sick bast- you know what nevermind, anyway he turned to Enalos who was getting out the carriage. ''Enalos!'' he said with a real smile and came to hug him, Enalos lifted his head and gladly took the hug confused, I knew he didn't like him but he probably did it just to tick me off but I saw a hint of anger, I rolled my eyes and shrugged it off as they broke the hug and we headed into the castle. I had to admit the castle was beautiful with the decorations for the celebrations up, I tried to keep my mind off of my brother and Enalos but Triton swam towards me to probably say _You will never take the throne_ or something like that. ''So...I heard what Enalos did...'' Triton said looking at me then turning his head back, I stopped and stood there in shock but then moved up so Enalos wouldn't catch up. How did he know! I thought to myself, now he was probably going to gloat and tell everyone!

''Look..'' he said stopping me and pulling us to another hall, here comes the blackmail. '' I'm sorry...'' he said my eyes widened and I could feel the tears swelling up in my eyes. He looked at me dead in the eyes, ''I guess I never realized that you had more things to worry about then the throne and I was kinda jealous that you were daddy's little princess and he never really gave me that attention so... I took out on you and I'm sorry...'' he said putting his head down, I idmetideatly grabbed him and hugged him, that brotherly and sisterly hug that we hadn't had in centuries, Triton pushed me off, ''Now, first we enjoy our brother's celebration, then we plan to get revenge on Enalos.'' Triton said with an evil smile I smiled back , nodded,and we headed to the throne room with Enalos.

 **Percy's P.O.V**

When I sat up, I found a chiton, sandals, and a box on the side on my bed and by the looks of it, it was definitely from Di. I opened the box and saw a golden crown with blue zircon and green topaz going around it and at the top a pearl symbolizing royalty of Atlantis. Hephetaeus, I thought, when I put the chiton on it seemed to fit perfectly as did the sandals and the crown. It definitely was enchanted as I moved my crown perfectly on messy hair I went out to the hall to head to the throne room. While going there I wondered if my sister was here yet as I was being congratulated by my servants, some water deities and some annoying bratty suitressess. While talking to one I saw a figure with two fish tails a girl with black jet hair like me and a tiara on her head and a voice that was hated. I excused myself from the suitress and headed to my brother, sister and her jerk husband. ''Thesi!"" I said running to her as she turned to me with puffy eyes but put a smile on her face.

I wondered what was wrong, I thought to myself not saying out loud because I was to excited. ''Percy!'' she said kneeling down on one knee since she was like 6''4, I hugged her so hard you would think she would lose blood flow but she stood there holding me. ''Ahem'' a rotting voice said which I knew could only belong to stood up and glared at Enalos, was something going on between them? I shrugged that off and we had a glaring contest, even Triton was glaring! Yep something was definitely going on but before I could try to figure it out I felt a sharp pain to the back of my head. ''Stop it, all of you!'' Thesi said as Enalos Triton and I groaned and I guess she slapped them to, I mentally laughed. ''This is a celebration not a day for you to just stand there and glare!'' Thesi said scrunching her eyebrows, we got some weird looks but they weren't going to confront royalty in their own domain. ''She's right,'' Triton sighed, now those two were getting along what on earth happened! ''Thank you Triton now we three have to go to the throne room Percy so we will see you in a couple of minutes.'' I nodded and got one last hug as I growled at Enalos and just when he was about to say something Thesi pulled him off as they went to the throne room.

After waiting a few minutes in the hallway which was now empty because everyone was in the throne room, a guard came up to me and told me I could go. I swimmed to the throne room and saw two guards open the doors and two others announced my full name wich kinda disturbed me. As the door opened, I saw all eyes on me and when I swam to my family they parted a way for me. When I reached my father and bowed to him and as rehearsed a thousand times I stayed on the ground until my father told me to rise. ''Perseus Jackson,'' my father grabbing his trident. I mentally frowned. ''For your bravery in facing the rachet creatures of Oceanus,'' My father said as some people gasped. ''I give you the title Tidal Lord!'' he said placing his trident on my shoulder. I felt power surging through my veins when it touched me, it was AWESOME. ''Now rise!'' my father said as the palace shook a little. I rose and I heard instant cheering but then they stopped as someone touched my shoulder. I saw my Triton holding a trident that was like dad's and his but smaller. ''For you my brother!'' he said smiling and handing me the trident with both hands. I smiled hugged him and took the trident then I felt even more powerful as Triton shouted to the crowed. ''ALL HAIL THE TIDAL LORD!'' Triton said as the crowd repeated,I smiled and went to my throne by Triton. Then for the rest of the celebration suitress asked me to dance platters of food were being sent around and I was enjoying what was only half of my night.

After that part of my night, the guests headed home tired and my family headed to Olympus but I said I would be going with Nico so I storm traveled to my uncle's palace. Oh yeah storm travel is my new ability since I got my title and it's AWESOME!, but it took me 3 times to get to his place. As I entered Uncle H's palace, I saw so many ghost I almost fainted. How could Nico stand this! Even though it had been a while I seemed to find my way to Nico's room. When I opened the door I saw Auntie P in Nico's crown closet deciding which would match his chiton and Nico sitting on his bed with his head in his hands but as soon as I opened the door, he jumped up, and ran to me. ''Percy!'' he said to me with a joyful smile which Nico didn't do a lot,ever since his sister Bianca died while hunting with the Hunters of Artemis a couple years ago Nico was never the same again and because and because everyone was so depressed Zeus made the Olympians and our family never to mention her again. ''Hey Nico!'' I said giving Nico a bro hug but despite our bro-ness it turned into a I turned to Auntie P and hugged her while she pinched my cheeks then I heard someone cough. I turned to the door and saw Uncle H standing in the doorway. ''Hey Uncle H'' I said smiling and gave my best sup nod since he really wasn't a hugger except for Auntie P, Nico and well Bianca. ''Hello Perseus.'' he said plainly, he was the only person I aloud to say my full name and let it slip because he's well, Hades. Auntie P cleared her voice to break the silence. ''So!, we should be heading out now, and I assume you would like to come with us?'' she said looking towards me. I smiled. "Actually because I have a new way of transportation would you mind if me and Nico met you there?'' Nico raised an eyebrow and I shot him a you'll see look. ''Ok thats fine dear just both of you be careful.'' she said placing a matching crown on his bed and left the room. Uncle H nodded his head at me and went with Auntie P. ''So what's this 'new way of transportation' and how is it better than shadow travel?'' Nico said in quotes. I smiled at him, and explained storm travel. ''Wai- Wai- Wai- Wait '' Nico said grinning sheepishly. ''You mean to tell me that you getting your title got you awesome new powers and suitress!'' he said looking amazed, I nodded and smiled but mentally frowned at the last part 'cause I definitely didn't ask for the marriage interest. ''Aww man!That's awesome! Wait till Thalia finds out! '' he said making his grin even wider. Oh yes Thalia I thought, haven't seen her in a while then I thought the best way to reunite with her. I gave my devilishsmile toNico, ''Hey Nico,why don't we take advantage of my powers and givealittle visit to our cousin before the party...'', Nico returned the devilish smile.

''Brilliant idea Perce, shall we go?'' he said putting his hand on my shoulder, then we vanished.

 **Thalia's P.O.V**

When I heard Percy received a title, I admit I was jealous but also excited to see my cousin and Nico too of course. Besides, I could make fun of him for having suitress! Ha! Then a shudder went down my spine, the thought of having suitors made me sick! I looked at my bed and I saw a chiton tiara and sandals in my bed. I had to admit they were beautiful but that did not mean I wanted to wear them. I frowned then put on the extremely uncomfortable chiton and sandals then the expensive tiara. I didn't really pay attention to the details to the outfit since I was annoyed that my dad wanted me to wear but when one of my servants came in she said it looked nice. Then I hear a little rumble in my room and my showerhead and faucet turn on. At first I thought it was my uncle and my dead having a heated argument but this time it was different. It didn't seem as powerful as Poseidon but still was powerful. Then I heard snickering from my bathroom, if this was Hermes again I swear! When I stomped all the way to the bathroom I opened the door and saw no one there.

I frowned , and turned off the showerhead and faucet and as I proceeded to my bedroom. The faucet and showerhead turned on again and sprayed on me! I heard the snickering again which seemed familiar. I shrieked and look down at my outfit and saw it drenched from head to toe. Of course I really didn't care that it was wet but my dad will! Then the water stopped.

I froze.

''Alright Hermes that's enough you can come out now...'' I said looking around, I heard the snickering yet again and then proceeded huge clump of water turning into two figures. My eyes widened with anger and amazement as I saw my two cousins Nico, and Percy were the to figures and when they were back to solid form they dropped down laughing at me and when Percy had the nerve to get back up he wiped the tears from laughing and took Nico's hand and pulled him up. ''Hey Thals.'' he said with his signature lopsided grin. My face was red with rage and as I was just about to summon lighting I hugged my cousins and they hugged me back, probably surprised that I didn't zap them...yet.


	7. Deities, and Memories

**DISCLAIMERS : Dude, I'm not Rick Riordan, keep up.**

 **Chapter 6 : Deities, and Memories.**

 **Percy's P.O.V**

I had to admit, the prank went well. First off I knew we had Thalia scared, and we didn't get yelled or hit by Thalia, but I spoke to soon. Right after she gave us a slap on the back of the head, and started yelling in Ancient Greek , which we were fluent in. Me and Nico were rubbing the back of our heads but, I knew that my neck was sorer since it was the second time I got slapped on the neck. I mean come on! Who gets hit, on one of the best celebrations of someone's life! After yelled for a while, she lowered her voice down. ''What are you guys even doing here anyways?'' she said crossing her arms. I then looked down to see her in a chiton dressed and I could tell Nico wanted to laugh to but Thalia made that _don't even_ glare. ''Well Thals, if you haven't notice I'm getting a title today, ring a bell?'' I said while Nico snickered. She rolled her eyes. ''I know that Kelp Head but what are you doing in **my** room.'' she said stretching out my. ''We just wanted to give our cousin a visit before the ceremony.'' Nico said still looking down, and trying not to laugh a Thalia's dress. Thalia rolled her eyes yet again and I decided to keep a list in my mind, which I would probably forget, on how many times she rolled her eyes tonight. Thalia's lips formed into a devious grin that I knew too well. ''Speaking of your 'ceremony' Perce, I heard you got um about, oh I don't know 2 thousands suitors!'' Thalia said not being able to hold her laughter as my face went beet red. Nico soon joined Thalia on the floor of the bathroom. I guess they soon realized that it was nasty to lay on the bathroom floor and got up, went to the bedroom floor, and dropped down laughing again.

''Alright guys, that's enough guys, we don't want to be late.'' I said crossing my arms looking down at my two laughing cousins. Nico looked up.

''Percy, being early?''

They laughed even harder, I rolled my eyes. I guess Thalia's eye roll was contagious, hopefully I would be cured. Finally they both stopped and got up. To annoy Thalia, I opened the door for her bowing, but only received a kick in the shin and yet another laugh from Nico. Wow Nico was laughing more than I've seen in awhile.

As we walked through the halls of Olympus, I saw deities ,that I had no clue on which ones they were,and insisted they would show off their daughters to me, and I admit, some were pretty but I didn't want to **marry** them. I also ran into some of Di's demigod children but these were the ones that mortals would die for and therefore weren't aloud to live in the mortal world, but me and my cousins were immune to their extreme magic, due to training. I guess some of them didn't know I was immune because they tried to use their magic on me but failed.

I knew I was gonna tell Di about those clueless brats.

I could here Thalia and Nico snickering at me in the connor as another deity approached.

''Son Of Poseidon.'' the unknown deity said with a young girl behind him. They both bowed before continuing the conversation.

''I am Hymenaios, god of marriage ceremonies, inspiring feasts and song.'' he said bowing again. Ugh. No wonder. Thalia's mom and him must've teamed up to arrange this meeting, sometimes I think Hera just doesn't like me at all.

I smiled respectively, trying to keep in mind of his name.

''And this.'' he said signally for the young girl to come up.

''Is my daughter Lilliah.'' I looked at the girl, and saw she was shy, graceful, and beautiful. I knew she had no intention on being here, and didn't want to be in an arranged marriage. ''Ah, well thank you...'' dangit, forgot his name! ''For showing me your lovely daughter but me and my cousins really must be going now.'' I said signaling them to come and help but they stayed put. I sighed and left the god and his daughter and went over to Thalia and Nico.

''You guys are no help.'' I mumbled but loud enough for my cousins to hear. They rolled their eyes and chuckled. Oooh, third time for Thalia. Yet again, a nymph told Thalia and Nico to go ahead, and I wait until I was called into the celebration. I got bored easily, and went roaming throughout the halls. I stopped at my bedroom which I hadn't been in since I was 7 but then still, I was barely in it. I walked and saw the coral blue walls with horses and pegasus in the sea, while my father, mother, brother, and sister were in a painting, when I was a baby. It looked really classic, in a Greek way, and looked pretty cool. It brought back memories as I went into my baby room. I saw my crib with the glass blue stained pegasus mobile, but this one was different because instead of hanging on string, they just flew around my crim, neighing, and comforting me when I cried. I smiled. Then I saw something on my drawer that I had never seen or realized was there before.

It was a small photo with a woman with brown hair and blue eyes that showed joy and kindness in them. When I looked in the background, I saw she was at the beach, as I examined it closer I was interrupted by another nymph telling me I was aloud to go now. I quickly stuff the photo in my pocket as the nymph looked at me curiously but shrugged it off and I headed to my celebration.

But. I was still curious on who was the woman in the whoever it was... I was going to find out.

 **Ok guys. Im not gonna tell you who the women is, because you might not like spoilers, but someofyou may already know who it is. Oh and guys, sorry for not writing in a while and for this short chapter but school has started back up, and I'm sooooo tired, so yeah.**


	8. The Day I met Brooke

**Chapter 7: The day I met Brooke.**

 **Percy's P.O.V**

As I walked to the throne room of Olympus, I stopped by a mirror, which was most likely Di's idea, and check to see if I was good to go. I straightened my crown, made sure I had a good smile for Phebe's paparazzi squad, and finally took the picture out of my chiton pockets, which were a new thing, and took a good look a the photo of the women. She kinda looked like...me. I shrugged it off and decided to ask dad about it later. I walked to the doors of the throne room and took a deep breath. The guards must've heard me, because they open the doors, and said my full name, for the second time, but the only thing that was different was the fact that the guards were play a Salpinx, greek trumpet I think.

I saw the Olympians on on top of a silver staircase that had two entrances. They each had golden thrones that seemed to shine like a flashy picture in the face if you looked at it for too long, and I even saw Hades, and Hestia on top two, but their chairs weren't as big as the others. I could tell Nico wasn't pleased with that as he sat on his father's side.

Then for the guest, they all were dressed in ancient greek clothes, surrounded by tables,chairs and platters of food, and went dead quiet when I walked in. A couples bowed, then others followed, and pretty soon. All the guest were bowing. I kinda found it hard to believe that minor gods were bowing down to me, but I guess they didn't want to get on my dad's bad side.

I looked at my father to see him grinning like crazy and was boasting to Zeus, how great I was while my two uncles and cousins rolled their eyes. Four for Thalia. I mentally smirked. I then saw my throne waiting on my dad's side and instead walking up the stairs. I made my trident appeared, which people wowed at, and summoned a hurricane to lift me up to my fathers feet. Of course I could do it without the trident but I have it...so I'll use it. When I was rested to my feet I bowed, respecting the Olympians, and went to my throne. My father leaned down when I sat down, and being a giant right now, he had to leaned down quite a bit.

''I'm so proud of you Percy, and I know. You will do great things when you grow up.'' he said simply and then winking, I smiled still having no clue on what he meant by 'great things.' My dad signalled Zeus, and Zeus stood up mighty. ''Let the feast began!"" he said making his voice sound like thunder when it went across the room.

The guest headed to their tables which were separated by the minor gods their children, and some apparently important nymphs, and other deities. I headed over to my cousins trying to avoid all suitress,but they seemed to follow me everywhere and eventually got caught by 5.

This was gonna be a long night.

 **Annabeth's P.O.V**

Ok. Now I knew something was going on. I was just heading to my cabin, back from dinner, and all the sudden the ground rumbled, and the river exploded with water all over the Archery range where some of the Apollo cabin got drenched in water. One thing crossed my mind Poseidon. But this seemed to minor for Poseidon, but also still powerful. We were called to Zeus's fist where Chiron was explain how everything was 'ok'. As an Athena kid, I was offended that I would be the crap he was saying, as I could see the look of uncertainty in his eye. He didn't even know what was going on! I huffed as we were sent back to our cabins. Ugh!I then decided to ask Mr. D about this when he got back.

There was something going on.

 **Percy's**

The number of people I got caught by grew and I saw alot of demigods from the S.E.D school that me, Thals, and Nico were going to in a couple of week, and GODS they were annoying. It was one person after the other for the night, and I was starting to think that this wasn't my celebration since all I was doing was meeting people that I had no interest in meeting, and according to my father. I _have_ to be polite.

Soon, I escaped from the crowd of people, and Nico,Thals, and I went running down the halls in our 'not to be ruined clothes' and finally stopped to catch pur breaths. ''Wow Perce. Never knew someone could actually be obsessed with you.'' Nico said trying to laugh but painting and holding his knees. I smiled and looked at Thalia who was up and barely broke a sweat. I grinned at her and she rolled her eyes. Five for Thals.

''Come on slow pokes, I don't want to be caught in a swarm of Percy's future wives.' she said in a mocking voice, I went beet red, and almost tackled Thalia, and cut her with Riptide but Nico pulled my arm back. ''Speaking of which...'' Nico said trying to change the subject. ''Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for your _meeting_ , since the celebration is about over.''he said emphasizing meeting as in, Brooke, one of my suitress. I nodded thankfully at Nico for not saying suitress, because Thalia would've been laughing and mocking me forever. Then I said goodbye to my cousins and promised them to see them after the meeting.

Walking through the halls, going to the destination my father told me to meet Brooke at, a nymph came to me and told me that Di's had requested me to come to her quarters. I sighed knowing I could defy a god, and headed to her quarters.

Unlike a few other rooms in Olympus, you could tell where Di's was, because it kinda made a pink aroma that you could just follow and when you got there, the door was a bright pink, with smells,on the door, that would make you fall in love her without even meeting her. It didn't work on me anymore though since I'm used to it. I knocked on her too girly door and then heard a faint voice say come in. I opened the door to see Di standing above a barber chair with razors, scissors and more stuff that you would see in my worse nightmare. Oh no...I was getting a makeover from the Goddess of Beauty. She giggled at my expression and ushered me to the chair. I clenched the chair, closed my eyes until she was finished. When she told me open my eyes, I saw I didn't look tobad. She kept my wind swept hair, just cutted the edges a bit and gave the hair on the back of my head a little trim. I was surprised that she didn't go all crazy, like she did when I was a baby. I saw her frowning in the mirror. ''If only your father would let me marry you...'' she murmured, my eyes widened, I definitely didn't want to married to the Goddess of Beauty and a bunch of other stuff. Plus, I'm sure Hephaestus would curse me. I quickly thanked Di and rushed out of the room.

I ran outside of Olympus, to see the pond where I was supposed to meet Brooke, and I saw a girl with dark brown hair but I couldn't see her eyes.I continued to walk to her and saw her shoes were off,feet in the water, and she was giggling at the water spirits who were tickling her. I heard laugh, and it was musical. She must've hear me walking over to her, because she turned around quickly and looked at me. I could then see her face clearly and saw she had bright ocean eyes with golden flecks in them. She saw me staring and she blushed. ''Your majesty.'' she said bowing. voice was more angelic than her laugh. I got out of my dazed and got closer. ''It's fine. No need for that.'' I said reaching out for her hand. She took it and stood up from her curtsey. I smiled, as she blushed again. She truly wasn't like the other girls that I met tonight, and even though I didn't want to marry her, I wanted her to be my friend.

When she stroked her hair back and putted it behind her ear,I found myself wanting to do it for her, but then realized that would be weird. We talked a while about her and my life , and it seemed quite familiar. She wasn't as royal as I was, but still people respected her and she had her father spoiling we discussed ocean animals, and played 'who knows about this sea animal more' which I won. Then there was an awkward silence.I knew she didn't want to marry me either, because well, we were 11. '' .'' she said pushing her hair back once it was beautiful. No Perce. Snap out of it. I nodded as she continued. ''Well,you're great..but.'' Oh I knew exactly what she was going to say and reached out to shake her hand. ''Friends?'' I said still extending my hand. Her face brightened as she took my hand. I was starting to think Di had given her, her blessing, because her touch made me feel giddy inside which was weird but I made a smile to her as I got up and pulled her up with me.

I had to admit. I had a good time with Brooke Reece, and I guess you could say she was my first...crush.

* * *

''Well.'' ''How did it go.'' Nico whispered to me as Thalia sharpened one of her knives. ''It was...different.'' I said as a blush crept up to my cheek. Nico smiled at it and we went to back to sit with impatiently Thalia, in her room.

 **Two Days Later.**

I had just finished a prank with Apollo,Thalia,and Nico on _Hermes_ , yah that's right I did. I was about to head back to Alantis, and as I headed to put out the fire. I saw the picture of the woman, and took a better look at it. Then as if on cue , Apollo busted in. 't these gods know how to knock! I still head the picture in my hand, as Apollo walked up to me. ''Hey bud.'' he said looking over my shoulder. ''Watcha lookin at.'' he said curiously. I gave him the photo as he stood above the fireplace. His eyes widened at the picture. ''You know her.'' I questioned walking a few steps to him. He kept quiet as he shook his head slowly. Then, the picture fell through his hands, into the fireplace. I dived to get it but I was too late. I knew using water wouldn't do good, since it was all ash. I sat on my knees looking at the fireplace. '' sorry bud.'' he said honestly then patting me on the back. I was speechless, trying to figure out on if Apollo did that on accident or on purpose. I at there for a while wondering, and then noticed Apollo was gone.

 **Well guys, two things. I swear Percabeth will be in this, but I wanna put a bit of drama in it. Second. THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS!**


	9. The Mind Of A Head Full Of Kelp

**DISCLAIMERS: NOT RICK RIORDAN**

 **Hey guys, Just me, I just wanted to let you guys know, whoever caught that I think it was... S.E.D, well you'll find out what that is soon...ENJOY**

 **The Mind Of A Head Full Of Kelp**

 **Thalia's P.O.V**

I woke up with a killer headache, and I had an idea on how I got it, just yesterday I found out there's a prophecy, and someone stole my dad's bolt!So that would be the cause of my pain. I sat up, rubbing my temples, and heard clanging outside. I struggled to get up but I made to my cabin window, and looked out to see Percy, and Nico clinging swords. I had no idea why they were up so early but I quickly put on some clothes, and went outside and headed to my numb skulled cousins. Once they saw me, they stopped and took a break, grabbed their towels and sat on a bench that obviously wasn't there yesterday, but I guessed they asked the centaur guy for it. Then Nico sniffed in the air. ''Something stinks.'' Nico said as they both looked at my direction. It had just occurred to me that I didn't shower, but I simply rolled my eyes.

''What are you guys doing out here so early!'' I said as the boys looked at eachother like the answer was obvious. ''Training?'' Percy said, I shook my head at the ignorance of these two. '' _Why?_ '' I said trying to be patient but I noticed my tone didn't seem like it. ''Uhh...im case we need to find tis ligtning theif.'' Nico said in a duh tone . My eyes widened at their stupidity, on how they think that three highly elite,trained by the gods, children of the big three demigods, could possibly need to train, for a petty thief who had the audacity to steal my father's thunderbolt. I was just about to yell at them on how stupid they were, but I heard a cabin door close, and turned around to see, I think her name was Annabeth?, walking to, which I think was the Mess Hall, but then she saw us, curiously glanced, and walked over. I saw Nico, and Percy stand back up,and continue their duel. ''Hey Percy.'' Annabeth said excitedly, I could sense she had a slight crush on Percy, but maybe it was just Di rubbing off on me. No one responded. She frowned, and went closer to my dueling cousins. Percy seemed fully concentrated on his duel with Nico, which didn't seem like him since he normally carelessly beat us but still was focus. He glanced at Annabeth, and his face hardened as she tried to talk to him. ''Whatcha doing.'' she said although it was quite obvious but I knew she was trying to make conversation. ''Training.'' he said stiffly while easily maneuvering Riptide. I saw her frown. ''So...you need someone to show you around...'' she said hoping he said yes. ''No. I was showed yesterday.'' he said showing no expression to the child of Athena. I was starting to get annoyed, by Percy, and so was Annabeth, I knew we weren't to exactly get attached to the campers, but weren't supposed to completely ignore them! ''Why are you ignoring me!'' she yelled, that probably woke up a few people, Percy said nothing, honestly I wanted to zap Percy with lightning a few times, but with Annabeth's glare, she had it covered.

''You're such a ...SEAWEED BRAIN!'' she said waiting for Percy's reaction but got nothing, and stormed off, by now a few grumpy campers were awake, while I stomped to Percy with electricity charging from my fingers. Now Nico could step back, because I don't know why...but I was heated.. and it felt like a ball of electricity swinging off my hand when I slapped Percy. I could feel the earth rumbling from his anger, and a few showers go off, but he didn't say a word... just gave his cold death glare, but this time it didn't affect me. ''You really do have kelp for brains..''' I whispered yelled but the coldness was dripping off my tongue. He only got angrier and as he was about to say something I interrupted. ''Now, I don't know why you did that because it sure wasn't my dad's order to do so, but what I do know is that you need to apologize to her...'' I said pointing to him. His face expression softened, and I was trying to catch my breath from talking too fast and considering the charges of lightning fizzing on Percy's chewk, I knew I used to much lightning. ''I- I didn't know...'' he said dropping his head down like a five year old, wow I really felt like Hera right now... Nico was now relaxed and stepped off the bench from probably thinking the earth was going to crack from Percy's anger. I heard footsteps behind and turned quickly to see the centaur, Chiron, with his arms crossed but still looked patient. ''Apologies Your Majesties.'' he said bowing.'' But breakfast is now ready so if you would please h-''

''We were just going.'' I interrupted as I went back to Nico, grabbed his hand leaving Percy without words.

So much for a normal day...

 **Nico's P.O.V**

I probably would never admit it, but my cousins were scary... Honestly, you couldn't take them anywhere without either arguing about which natural disaster is better, which twin is the best (between Apollo and Artemis), and other meaningless stuff which was another reason why we aren't allowed in the mortal world. One of the other main reasons is, well we all have Aphrodite's blessing so let's just say...We would start WWIII. Anywho... we were sitting in the Mess Hall, where Thalia's,Percy's, and I's tables were combined with a silk white spread sheet on it, with goblets, royal food,and a roaring fire in the middle to burn our food. Yeah, it was a little too much but hey,I wasn't complaining.

Everyone was staring at us, which honestly made me feel extremely uncomfortable, but I tried not to show it. Some random kids that I think called themselves the... Stolls? Had kept stealing stuff from our table which at first I didn't notice but with my killer son of Hades instincts I caught them and gave my Phobos glare which made them scram.

I looked over to the Athena table to see that Annie girl sitting down looking miserable which I could care less if she did but the way Percy was dueling and the way Thalia was looking, they cared. I suddenly felt a sea breeze enter the room and the mummering and the stares turned to my cousin entering the room, while he only got glares from the Athena table.

 **Percy's P.O.V**

Yeh, right then I wanted to drown Thalia for slapping me but my godly side settled down after Thalia reminded me that I had hurt Annabeth's feelings, so here I was standing at the entrance of the Mess Hall while everyone was staring at me,while the Athena table was giving glares, except for Annabeth who was mushing around her eggs with her fork.

As I walked to her table to apologize, the room was dead quiet, so quiet that you could hear my new Air Jordans, thanks Hermes, footsteps every step of the way. I walked slowly to the Athena table where they all gave looks that could kill, while my shadow overlapped Annabeth's. She slowly looked up and I saw her with a _leave me alone or I will stab you_ kind of look but I didn't get the memo.

''What'd you want.'' she growled.

I took a deep breath.

''I'm sorry.'' I said

Then all the Athena kids eyes softened, guess they didn't expect a royal to apologize.

''Seaweed Brain.'' she said.

I might've been pushing my buttons but I just couldn't help it.

''Wise Girl.'' I sad then walked off, I sat by my cousins, and Thalia seemed to forgive me but Nico kept on saying that I shouldn't have apoligized but I just rolled my eyes, looks like I'm off to a good start...


	10. Uninvited Guest

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

Percy just left and went to his table while the room went back to whispers. You would think they would be over it already but you could almost feel the jealousy in the room towards the three. I had kinda accepted Percy's apology and I guess my new nickname _Wise Girl_ but I still didn't know why he was ignoring me in the first place.I kinda zoned out of my tables conversation and turned to see the threes table look so luxurious. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Even if they were on our turf,they were considers royalty. Everyone was done with their offerings and after 20 mins breakfast was over. The three heads their separate ways and I soon found out they were our teachers with Thalia being my first teaching archery. She looked at us suspiciously the whole time but still was a great instructor. I knew we would become friends. Then we went to Nico who was teaching history which I honestly thought I didn't need but I learn some stuff . There was one thing strange though, Nico had the same look as Thalia,as if he was looking for anything suspiciously.

The class went by quickly and we headed to the arena.I was surprised to see Luke talking to Percy while walking towards a bench. They seemed to be in deep conversation and then started lauging and he walked away. Percy then walked towards us and took a pen out of his pocket. Me, being an Athena child knew it wasnt a regular pen as it quickly grew to a 3 foot celistial bronze blade. The class awed at it as he smiled.

''Meet Riptide.'' he said swinging it with ease.

''Today, you can guess we will be working with swords, and knifes,so grab a weapon.'' he said pointing at the stand full of weapons, as if he had been here for years. I took out my knife and headed to the center of the arena.

''Now, each of you can pair up, and after a few minutes, all you guys will spar with me.'' he said ushering us off. Just then someone came in apperaring to be Thalia and Nico. Percy loojed confused as he walked to them. They looked with a sense of utgency in them as I turned to my partner Katie,daughter of Demeter.

 **Percy's P.O.V**

''Wassup?'' I said hearing the clanging of swords behind me,they both opened their mouth but lost their chance to speak.

My thoughts were interrupted as a loud and earthshaking movement shook the room and the people in it.

BANG!

There it was again and while regaining my balance I put my hand to floor trying to feel the vibrations and find out where this movement was coming from as my cousins calmed down the campers. I closed out the noise and listened to the vibration that seemed to be coming from,outside the barriers?I opened my eyes and quickly rushed outside to see Apollo kids shooting outside the barrier at some object and the Ares kids sharpening their knives and swords ready for battle.I moved forward to get a closer look and then saw a Minotaur charging straight towards Camp Hald Blood with its nostrils flared and ready for battle, and as it came to a holt by the barrier,it stimped its feet and roared.

"WHERE IS THE SEA SPAWN NAMED PERSEUS!"it bellowed as all eyes went on me.

* * *

"You can't go out there!" Thalia yelled in my ear as I sharpened Riptide,but it was actually fine as it was.

"And leave untrained campers to do my thank you." I thought about putting on armpit but looked at the blood stained armor and decided not to.

"Well you can't just face the beast alone I mean if you got killed what would your father do,he might drown the whole world!,and not to mention what the others gods would-"

"Thalia!"I whispered yelled calmly while grabbing her stood there with worry in her eyes which she hardly did.

"Ill be fine I promise." I said while grabbing Riptide and gave her a lopsided grin while walking out the room.

"Good luck." a voice said,I turned to the left of the door entrance munching on a pomegranate while smirking. I smirked back and gave him another of my lopsided grins which made his cheaks go red,I wonder why? I marched out to see people staring at me in awe and worry while I started to get uncomfortable.I looked ahead sneaking glances to see if Annabeth was there buts she was nowhere to be found. I secretly was disappointed but got my head back in the game.

The Minotaur was up ahead knocking down trees with his hands and charging at others. I wasn't really surprised that he could do those things but I just wondered what was the purpose of doing it. Maybe he was really that stupid,but who knows.

I got a closer look at home to see him half naked with fruity looms drawers brown shaggy red hair .

No wonder his parents got rid of him.

Focus Percy!

I was right by the exit of the barrier.I took a deep breath and walked out.

"Hey BEEFY looking for me!" I said with Riptide and ready to fight.

He huffed and puffed and charged as trees swayed and moved side to side as he came charging to me.

I felt the urge to battle all in my body waiting for my signal to let all hell out on the beast in front of me.I smiled.

"Let's do this!"


	11. IMMMMM BACKK

**Read again guys because there are a few changes, and I should have something up by the end of this week or the early beginning of next week!**


	12. Monsters

**DISCLAIMERS: NOT RICK RIORDAN**

 **Sorry it's been a while guys, been crazy busy but I'm back. Sooo here you go.**

 **Chapter 10: Monsters**

 **Percy's P.O.V**

I charged at the Minotaur at full speed and when I was close enough I swung riptide at his face leaving a cut on it which only seemed to anger at agitate him more.

"You will learn your place Sea spawn! You have no protection from the gods in the mortal world!" he said swinging his humongous hands at me which I struggled to dodge.

"Well my family is known for their stubbornness so we'll see."I said thrusting my sword into his abdomen but he only grabbed it and threw it behind him.

't only took the one thing you had to defend yourself with.

But as the monster charged at me I panicked. He was about only a few feet away when my reflexes kicked in and I jumped away as he headed straight for the tree. I had congratulated myself for doing this and as his horns were stuck in the tree,I grabbed Riptide just in time as he got out of the tree with one less horn,and when he turned around I stabbed the monster with Riptide and he roared so loud that the tree nymphs swayed back and forth while some of their leaves Minotaur then slowly turned to dust as I breathed heavily and my eyesight became blurry.

"Percy!"said a voice as I last saw my cousins staring at me worried.

I woke up at what seemed to be an infirmary and immediately shot up."Slow down Seaweed Brain,you're gonna have a major headache if you keep on moving.I recognize the voice as a sharp pain came to my head.

"Annabeth."I muttered.I felt a cool wet towel that helped regain some of my strength and a cool substance hit my lips that tasted like my favorite ."Drink up,you'll need it if you wanna get up before Thanksgiving."she said then taking the goblet away from then took a napkin and wiped the remaining nectar on my she could pull back I grabbed her wrist."Why are you helping me?"I questioned,even though we were on good terms,her mom and her cabin wouldn't miss me if I was gone.

Her eyes went stormy as she ripped her arm from my grip."Maybe because you're too stupid to help yourself!"she said throwing down the napkin and storming out. Now in front of me was worried electric blue eyes.

"Thalia."I eyes then turned as stormy as Annabeth's. "Why are you such a kelp head I can't understand how someone could make the stupid and idiotic decisions-"After Thalia had been ranting and shouting in Greek as a shadow came out of the corner smiling.

"Hey Neeks."I said trying to lift my head which seemed to weigh like a bowling ball.

He moved out of the corner a bit and expected be.

"Looks like he got ya good."He said smirking.I gave a weak smile.

"Yeah well at least I sent him to Tartarus to rot."I said as my cousin laughed."Yeah he's definitely down there,probably trying to think of a hundred ways to kill you."He said bluntly. "Yeah about that,why did he want to kill me in the first place?"I said just realizing this.

Nico shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll ask around the underworld,but I have a hunch it has something to do with the prophecy."

I my eyes started to get heavy. "Looks like someone needs some sleep,Thals and I will come to check on you later on."Nico said but before I could respond,he dragged my yelling cousin out the infirmary as I drifted to sleep.

 **Annabeth's P.O.V**

"Chiron!What is going on!Why did the Minotaur come here to get Percy of all people!Whats happening!"

Chiron paced back and forth trying to decide what to say wisely choosing caution to what he said to me as a child of Athena.

"My dear you should not worry yourself with the troubles of Percy,him being a Prince of the Gods,he can surely survive what comes forth."he said not entirely convinced with his words.

"What's coming!"I asked as Chiron started pacing again. Then I had remembered,every muscle I had tighten.

"The phrophecy,it's a quest for him,isn't it!"I said as Chiron suddenly became interested in the floor.

But I thought you said the prophecy wasn't going to come true!"She said as Chiron shook his head, " I simply suggested tat it may not come in your lifetime,but apparantly it is.." he said scratcing his beard. "So what does this mean? Who is going on the quest? What is it even about, and wy does it concern him, I-"

"Patience. Annabeth" Chiron interrupts and lets out a sigh.

"I'm sure the Fate's plan will be soon set in stone, for now we wait, till the Prince awakes, and what this means for him,and whoever else tis prohecy concerns..." he says as I clench my fist and leave the room. I had no intention on waiting and was going to find out some answers.

 **Percy's P.O.V**

I awoke to a series of clanging noises, and jumped from bed grabbing and unleashing Riptide to fse my foe, and was a bit onfused when I saw a satyr halfway finished with chewing on a can.

The can dropped to the floor and as did he.

" P-P-Please don't kill me." he whimpers, I realized that my sword was still at his throat despite the absense of a threat.

" Sorry." I say, then capping riptide.

"N-N-No problem." he says swiftly standing up.

"So. Who might you be." I asked the timid saytr.

" Well, I go by Grover, but you can call me anyting, whatever rocks your boat, or ship i-"

" I'm Percy." I say with a smile.

He cautiously take it.

"Well yeah I know, I mean you and your cousins are the main topic around here.." he says looking off.

" I suppose so.." I say standing up. " Well. Grover, are to be my guide at camp." I say giving him a lopsided grin."Um sure, but what exactly does that include." he questions.

"To be my friend of course, and also, tell me about, Annabeth Chase."

 **Thalia's P.O.V**

The arrow pierced the target as it again and again but brought me no relief. The prophecy had been stressing me out, and kept me awake a night, but I wasn't even entirely sure what and who it involved except for the fact some idiot decided to still my father's bolt.

"We're about to play War Games." a voice said.

I quickly turned around and nocked my arrow.

"Whoa." the blonde said putting her hands up.

" you." I said turning my attention back to the target.

I could feel er eyes roll.

" You know, I'm kinda sick of te mood swings that come from you and your cousin, so if you have a problem you can either say something about or shove it up your pompous, self righteous, pampered-"

I can't help but laugh.

" Believe me Chase,you won't have the satisfaction of being one of my problems." I say contiuing to laugh. "Yeah well then what has you all wound up." she says sitting on the bench behind me.

I sigh.

" My family, or ours I should say..."I say putting my bow up. " I wish to talk no more about it so, lets go get Percy and get ready for this game. It should be interesting.."

 **Another chapter should be up later this week so stay tuned...**


End file.
